Stay strong
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Pearls had always stayed strong for Rose, but sometimes, even the strongest gems need to cry.


A/N I don't think it was until I got my tumblr that I realized how adorable Rosepearl is. So that is why I'm writing a Fanfiction for it. I got the idea while I was in summer school listening to "Love me like you do." I started smiling and tearing up. I think I scared the guy in front of me cause I accidentally squealed a little. But hey, who can really contain a fan girl squel? On with the story! This takes place after Rose and Gred got married, and Soon after Rose discovered that she was pregnant. Enjoy!

Pearl's small white fists shook as she watched Rose and Greg walk ahead, gripping each other's hands tightly. Garnet and Amethyst walked ahead of Pearl, Garnet with her hands behind her head, and Amethyst skipping along without a care in the world. But Pearl dragged her feet along as she tried to suppress her tears. The jealousy hurt so much, but she couldn't let it show, no matter what happened. She was...happy for Rose. Was't she? Then..why did her chest hurt so much whenever she looked at them together? She raised a shaky fist and brushed at her eyes. Now Rose was going to have a baby. Pearl knew what would happen when the baby was born, Rose would die. She knew Amethyst didn't know, but she wasn't sure if garnet knew or not. This made the pain even worse. Rose would die...and never know Of Pearl's feelings. Pearl would lose the one person she loved most of all in the world, and Rose would never know how much she meant to her. Pearl found herself sniffling a little.

Rose meanwhile, glanced back at her dearest friends. She smiled and Garnet and amethyst, and paused when she looked at Pearl. She could see her dragging her feet, and staring at the floor. she knew at once that something was not right. Pearl was normally quiet at times like this, but never before had she looked so...sad. She squeezed Greg's hand and her glanced at her. "Greg, you and the gems go ahead. I need to talk to Pearl." She said sweetly. Greg nodded and looked back the the gems.

"Race you back to the temple!" He called and he started off.

"No fair, you got a head start!" Amethyst called as she went after him.

Rose smiled as they ran off and then turned around and approached Pearl, who seemed surprised about what happened. Rose got down in front of Pearl so that they were at the same level. Rose stared at Pearl for a moment. She could see the tears that dotted the corners of her eyes. Pearl must have realized that she saw, because she quickly tried to brush them away. " Pearl, what's the matter? You've been acting very strange today." Rose observed. Pearl looked away, she could bear to look at Roses face, as she knew that the tears would start to flow again...and she didn't want that.

"It's nothing." Pearl said with a small voice. She could feel Rose set a hand on her shoulder.

"Pearl, I can tell that something's not right, and I don't like seeing you like this. If I can help, I'd love to, but I can't. Not if you don't tell me." Pearl shifted uncomfortably under Rose's concerned look. She finally looked up at Rose, the tears forming again.

"It hurts Rose." She finally said as she willed her voice to stay even.

"What hurts?" Rose asked, as she felt herself start to grow upset seeing Pearl's face and sad voice.

"Staying...staying strong for you. Like you told me." Rose raised an eyebrow and Pearl let out a shuddery sigh. "..I remember you told me once not to cry, just because other people are happy, even though I'm not." Rose remembered this. When she and Greg became engaged,Pearl had cried. Rose had told her, not to cry just because she wasn't happy, when other people were. "So..I've been trying to be strong ever since then but it's just so hard." Pearls small shoulders shook as she tried her hardest to contain her sobs.

"But Pearl...that was over three years ago. You've been holding back for that long?" Pearl nodded, not trusting her voice.

"It was even harder, when I found out about the baby. I'm going to lose you, and you never even knew how I felt." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "You thought I was upset because I didn't like Greg right? W-well that's not it...I'm upset because...because..." She couldn't say anything else. She just stared at her feet. She could feel Roses concerned stare burn through her. She looked up, her cheeks now wet as well. "Because I love you Rose!" She looked back down again, her voice cracking. "I've always loved you, ever since we came to earth. That's why I always protected you. That why I always stayed with you. And that why I cried when you and Greg got married. And that's why...that's why I won't cry now."

Rose's eyes went wide as she stared at the smaller gem. She had been hurting for so long now, and Rose hadn't seen it. She could feel tears in her own eyes. "Pearl...I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you had felt that way for so long. I didn't mean to let you hurt like that." Pearl said nothing, not trusting her voice. "It's okay to cry now, if you want to." But Pearl only shook her head.

"I'm going to stay brave..for you." She quivered, her fists shaking more then ever, her face a bit red now. Rose sighed a little. "I love you rose, so I won't let myself be weak." Rose frowned. She hated to see Pearl like this. She was hurting and pushing herself to be the gem she thought wanted her to be. This poor thing. She deserved relief. She deserved...happiness. Rose leaned down and kissed Pearl's gem lightly.

"And I love you too Pearl." She said. She saw Pearl's eyes widen, and the tears flow down her cheeks as she shook. Pearl looked at the floor, her teeth bared, so prevent the sobs. Unable to contain them anymore, she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry rose." She said, before being interrupted by her own sobs. "I just couldn't hold them in anymore." Her shoulders shook furiously as she sobbed. Rose put her arms around Pearl and held her close.

"It's okay Pearl." She said. "I'm sorry for making you hold back your feelings for so long. I didn't mean to make you so upset. But...I'm so proud of you for holding out as long as you did. That's why I Don't ever want you to contain your feelings like that. It makes me sad too. You should be able to cry when you feel like you want to. It isn't good to hold your feelings back like that."

Pearl was shocked. She shook even harder, and let out loud, heartbreaking sobs. "I-I don't want to lose you Rose." She managed between sobs. Rose held her tighter. She also began to cry as Pearl slowly sank to her knees, bringing Rose with her. "I can't lose you." She said again. Rose too her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"I know your frightened but..I don't want you to worry. Event hen I'm gone, I will always be here with you, in your heart, watching over you. Okay?" Pearl sniffed and nodded as she gripped tightly to Roses dress. They stayed in that position for awhile, before they slowly stood and made their way back.

True to her word, Rose always stayed in Pearl's heart, even after she died, and was always there with her..forever.


End file.
